


Every once in a while you have a bad day

by AgreementTale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Papyrus is very good at hugging, Reader Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreementTale/pseuds/AgreementTale
Summary: Monsters are living on the surface, Reader promised not to reset ever again, they promised a lot of things... the wound on their arm is just another broken promise, luckyly, they have a friendly skeleton to count on.Mind the tags.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Every once in a while you have a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale, this incredible game was made by Toby Fox.  
> I'm just one more person that was saved by it.

You felt the blade pinching at your skin, pulling just enough to not to break it while it traveled swiftly through your arm.

If you put just a bit more pressure you would have a brand new scar, because you knew it. If the knife did break skin and you saw the red blood flowing, you would be filled with regret for breaking the trust of your friends again, and such a treacherous being deserved to suffer… and the light papercut would grow and leak until the bathroom floor was splattered in red.

How many times would you make your mother clean the blood of her own child from those same tiles? How many times would you break your promise? One call, you promised, a few buttons pressed was all it would take.

But the steps to the bed on your room where your cellphone was charging were gigantic, and the knife was too heavy to be lifted from your arm.

You caressed your skin with the blade once more, at least you were strong enough not to put any pressure, not breaking the skin. Just the scratch was enough.

~~It wasn’t~~.

Just the scratch **had** to be enough.

But you were weak, your mind chanted ‘pathetic, useless, treacherous murderer, you deserve to suffer, you deserved to die’

~~You agreed~~.

A single drop of blood ran through your arm. A single tear rolled down your face.

If it only was that simple.

A knock startled you.

“Is everything alright, child?” asked the suave voice of your mother.

You sucked some air and prayed it didn’t came out shaky “Yep”

“Oh, of course, the pie has cooled enough, do you want me to cut you a piece?”

“hmm” You tried to sound cheerful on the unintelligent sound, she could take it however she liked, yes or no, it made no difference.

“I will leave it on the table then, how are the bubbles?”

“Great” liar, liar, you are a liar.

With a giggle she stepped away from the bathroom door.

You couldn’t do anything right, she cared for you, she loved you, she even prepared a full bath with bubbles and scented candles, and how did you paid back? Hunched against the vase, with a blade on your hands.

Ungrateful, murderous child.

With vision blurred with tears you saw more red covering the white floor.

You screw up.

Why did you expect anything else than screwing up?

That was all you were good for.

All the good intention worth nothing when all you ever did was fail the ones you loved.

Two strong purposeful knocks came from the bathroom door.

“Still here” you voice was surprisingly devoid of emotion.

“no, kid” you didn’t expect the baritone voice “you’re supposed to say ‘who’s there?’ ”

“Who’s there?” he knew didn’t he?

“police” he always knew.

“Police who?” that you broke your promise so soon.

“police don’t forget to wash your hands” you were the worst

How disappointing.

“not in a mood for jokes, huh?” you forgot to laugh, he must hate you right now.

“SANS, DO NOT PLAGUE THE HUMAN WITH PUNS WHEN THEY HAVE NO POSSIBILITY TO RUN AWAY, HAVE SOME RESPECT”

“sorry, kid, bathroom jokes are not my best category, but they are a _solid number two_ ”

“ew” you tried to emulate some emotion on you voice “look, I’m… I just need a few minutes, alright?” the only thing you were good for was lying to everyone you knew.

“did you forget we were coming for game night?”

…

You did…

And you started spiraling down just before they arrived, leaving them to deal with the mess, what a great friend you were.

“NONSENSE!” Sweet Papyrus at the rescue… really you didn’t deserve him as a friend.

 ~~You didn’t deserve **any** friends~~.

“THE HUMAN PROMISED TO PLAY JENGA WITH ME, OF COURSE THEY REMEMBER” you… hadn’t?

Wait…

“if you say so, bro”

“NOW, GO WAIT IN THE SOFA”

“ok” in the complete silence you could hear the soft steps walking down the stairs.

“SANS” the sudden loudness rang on your ears.

“yes?” the pain was welcomed.

“DON’T NAP ON THE COUCH”

“ok”

“NO SLEEP”

“ok” his voice was getting muffled.

“NO ‘JUST CLOSING MY EYES’ EITHER”

“ok” more distant.

“WHEN I GET DOWNSTAIRS I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED IN ANY WAY”

“ok” they all should stay as far as they could from you.

“SO, HUMAN” Papyrus voice was a bit more suave “ARE YOU READY TO OUR COMPLETELY FAIR GAME OF JENGA?” he sounded hopeful, you hated to do that to him.

But you couldn’t lie…

“I…” it was too hard to ask for help “don’t think…” but the code word made it just a little better “fair…would...” you trailed off, without any strength to finish the broken sentences, but the message was sent.

It took a moment of silence, when he spoke “Can I Come In?” it was much quieter than normal.

You nodded, then realized how dumb that was, and said ‘yes’ like a non-stupid person.

The key on the your side of the door turned, engulfed by a blue light, the door opened and closed silently.

You had half of a mind to abandon the knife behind the vase, it was enough he was bound to see your bleeding arm displayed above it.

Your head lowered, eyes closed.

You were too weak to hide that.

If you tried blood would smear all over your clean clothes. That meant your mother would find out.

Not again. Not this timeline. You couldn’t let her see you like this again.

But that just meant that this time poor Papyrus would see it instead.

Weren’t you equally unfair?

Making **him** from all people have to deal with your mess?

Forcing him to–/

“Thank You For Trusting Me, Human”

With confusion you lifted your head, it was heavy, but you managed to see the light, the green was careful, precise, gentle. But that wasn’t what caught your attention.

“What” your breathless question couldn’t express how wrong those words felt “thanking me?”

“You Are Very Brave” those words made no sense “You Could Have Lied, But You Decided To Trust Me” and in what world would that–/ “Your Very Good Friend Papyrus Will Not Let You Down”

“You couldn’t let me down if you tried” it was so ridiculous being thanked for that…

“I APPRECIATE YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS, HUMAN, BUT IT IS MY TURN NOW”

“ok” only Papyrus…

“See All The Progress You Made, A Month Ago You Would Say You Were Fine And Just Laugh At My Brother’s Terrible Jokes, Last Week You Reached Out And Showed Me Your Struggles, And Now, You Allowed Me To Help You Before It Got Worse”

“I still cut myself”

“That Is Alright, I’m Very Good With Green”

“You shouldn’t need to do this”

“Of Course I Should! That’s What Friends Are For”

“Friends are not to force others to clean their own bloody mess” you didn’t even care about the pun at this point, you were just tired “I’m a horrible person”

“Now, Now” he raised your chin, making you meet his eyelights “No One Will Bad Mouth My Most Amazing Human Friend” he said honestly… then smiled “Not Even Themselves” that was it… it was his pure smile that broke the dam.

“Sorry”

“IT IS ALRIGHT”

“I’m sorry”

“YOU ARE OK”

“So sorry”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE”

You didn’t realize, but next thing you noticed you had climbed on his lap, and he had healed your fresh wounds.

Self-harm wounds can’t be easily healed, Alphys had said, something about your intent being too strong. You ran their fingers on your clear of wounds skin, only a slight red mark on the place of the formed blood.

“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME HEAL YOU” he hugged you, and for once today you felt protected “I WOULDN’T BE ABLE IF YOU DIDN’T TRUST ME” like you could just close your eyes and let him fend all your problems off “I’M REALLY HAPPY TO BE YOUR FRIEND”

“Of course you are my friend, Papy” the tears came back, but for a complete different reason “You are my coolest and kindest friend” you didn’t deserve his kindness, you didn’t deserved his mercy, but still he always believed in you “and I love you, you know that right? I would die for you”

“PLEASE DON’T” he answered quickly, and you noticed he had tears of his own “IF YOU DIE WHO WILL BE MY VERY COOL FRIEND?” his smile was honest, as were his words “NO ONE COULD REPLACE YOU” and you believed him when he said “ONLY YOU CAN BE YOURSELF, AND THAT IS A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO STAY HERE”

*--------------------*

“Oh my!” your mother must have noticed your puffed eyes, you prayed is wasn’t some blood you missed cleaning “is everything alright my dear?”

“YES LADY ASGORE” you were glad he answered for you, after all that you didn’t want to talk anymore “THINGS ARE MOST CERTAINLY FINE, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NOT PLAYING JENGA TODAY” his voice wavered and you noticed he still had small tear marks on his eyes.

“Oh… hm… I am sorry Papyrus, I do not think we have this game here”

“I KNOW” he said with a teary voice “BUT MINE AND THE HUMAN’S FRIENDSHIP CAN SURPASS THIS TERRIBLE OBSTACLE!”

She saw Papyrus holding your hand, but must have thought that you were the one consoling him.

“Hm… do you accept a piece of pie? Or maybe cookies with a glass of milk?” , if she knew, you know she would be all over you… and honestly, you couldn’t handle that now.

“I’LL ACCEPT THE MILK, THANK YOU, YOU ARE VERY KIND” but Papyrus was here, and his unusual way of doing things was working perfectly for you.

“And… please call me Toriel”

“OF COURSE MISS TORIEL ASGORE”

Your mother’s face was indescribable, but Papyrus was unfazed, and soon she left you alone to pick up the food.

Papyrus found Sans dozing off in the couch, but aside from a disappointed sigh, he let him sleep, making sure you sat beside him on the couch.

It wasn’t long until Undyne and Alphys knocked on the door, and that was enough to wake up Sans, with Toriel’s help he convinced them that tell a knock knock joke was mandatory to enter the house.

After all the laughter and food, one more night here didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
